


The man playing dossum and the boy playing dull 装睡的男人和木讷的男孩

by isaiah5075



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaiah5075/pseuds/isaiah5075
Summary: 因为一场轻微的脑震荡而暂时失去视力的吉恩，被拜托给尼诺照顾了。久违的同居时光，互相试探的两人，会有怎样意外的展开？Nino was asked to take care of Jean, who temporarily lost sight due to a slight concussion for couple of days. It's been a while since last time they were left alone. Will anything unexpected unfold?(I will try to translate the full text in English someday I have time sry ;W;)





	The man playing dossum and the boy playing dull 装睡的男人和木讷的男孩

“失明？”

“嗯，说是因为脑部的撞击，视觉神经受到了轻微压迫，暂时看不见东西了。已经有两天了，之前没联系你是因为哥哥说用不着……不过你也不用担心，应该很快就能恢复了，虽然医生也不敢断言究竟还需要几天。”

尼诺望向蜷在沙发上、闭着眼睛凭直觉拣选着草莓的吉恩，眉头拧成了一团。

“我这边的话……这次旅途我跟雷尔半年前就开始计划了，临时变卦，总觉得有点对不起他……”

尼诺摇摇头，表示他能理解。

“那哥哥就拜托你啦，尼诺……下周一见！”

——玩的开心。目送热恋中的情侣从玄关离开，尼诺将门关上，长叹了一声。

我不过就出了两天差就发生了这种事，这家伙，到底什么时候才能让人省心啊。

“停，那颗草莓烂掉了。”

金发男子一愣，习惯性地用空着的那只手挠了挠脑袋，回了句谢谢提醒。

 

Day 1 黄昏

“不行啊，大部分都坏掉了……

“我出去重新买吧。”

尼诺正要起身，却发现自己被拉住了。轻微而犹豫不决的。

“不用……冰箱里还有一袋苹果，吃那个吧。”

 

有那么一段时间，只有刮果皮的声音回响在房间里。

在确保自己的手指不会划伤的情况下，尼诺不时地打量着吉恩，试图从那张面不改色的脸上找出一点蛛丝马迹。好像眼睛看不见之后，看起来更呆了。是不想一个人待着吗？所以才会拉住我？不对，吉恩才不会平白露怯。

“最近……”

“说起来——”

同时开口的巧合，让尼诺没忍住笑出了声。

“你先说吧，我的事不要紧。”他把削好的苹果递给吉恩，摆好了准备倾听的架势，就像过去无数次做过的那样。

“哦，我只是，”吉恩咬了一口，漫不经心地咀嚼着，“想起来我们好像已经很久没有这样，长时间地共处一室了。”

“你这么一说……”确实如此。尼诺回忆起来。第一次他跟吉恩一起待了一周以上的时间，是高二暑假的班级合宿，那时还有其他同学一起，他费了点功夫才说服班长把他们分到了一个房间。再上一次，是列车事故的伤亡名单公布之后，他擅自搬进了奥塔斯家暂住了几天，那也是十年前的事了。

“事到如今要嫌弃我可来不及咯？”

“我没那个意思。只是感慨一下，时间都过去那么久了。”

总觉得今天的吉恩有点不一样了。

“你刚才又想说什么？”

“呃，没什么……”

如果这个时候问，是否是第一王女的人从中作梗导致他受伤，未免有点太不解风情了。何况这点情况他凭自己就可以调查清楚。

“就是想告诉你我待会儿还得出去一趟，回家收拾点东西，顺便把今天的晚饭买了。你想吃什么？” 

这是实话。手上有一堆照片需要导出去，虽然也不是不能借用萝塔的电脑，但还是用自己的笔电方便一点。

“麦卷家的肉桂吐司。”

“肉桂？我还以为你不喜欢呢。”

“今天突然想吃了，不行吗？”

尼诺耸了耸肩，虽然吉恩并看不到。算了，反正我也挺喜欢吃肉桂的，毕竟口感有一点像巧克力嘛。

 

Day 2 22点10分

“……接着，照顾他的老妇人来了。不行。然后另一个厨子也来了。路易莎是最后一个。王子对众人说她就是自己要娶的人，说这个姑娘千里迢迢来寻他，他会跟她结婚。他喝光了路易莎的那杯巧克力，苦不苦他不在乎。珊瑚刺桐红又红，故事到此结束，你觉得怎么样？

“呃……吉恩？”

平缓的呼吸声告诉尼诺，听故事的人不知何时已经趴在他肩上睡着了。

果然，念书不是个好点子啊……

白天的时候，眼见吉恩一个人坐在阳台上闲得发慌，无所事事的样子，尼诺才提出了这个建议，得到吉恩的首肯之后，去楼下书店买了一堆读本回来，最终要读的内容也是让吉恩自己决定的，但结果，还是不尽人意。没办法，自己确实不是个合格的朗读者。

……嗯，要不明天试试Drama CD怎么样？吉恩的话确实是有过CD机的吧。

尼诺托住吉恩的脑袋，小心翼翼将其移动到枕头上。领口的扣子在这期间又松掉了一颗，透过睡衣，吉恩消瘦的锁骨清晰可见。

好像，最近又瘦了不少啊。

安顿好友人之时，尼诺的指尖不自觉地在那头柔软的短发上驻留了几秒。

他踟蹰了一下，到底还是在金色的发旋上留下一个轻吻。

“晚安了，王子殿下。”

 

Day 3 03:44

好热——

一股莫名的燥热让吉恩不情不愿地从梦境中醒来。他无意识地睁开眼，奇迹般的，看见天花板上吊灯的影子在模糊地摇曳，然后倚靠月光的引导逐渐明朗起来。

吉恩困惑地揉了揉眼睛，又将手指在眼前晃了一会儿，半晌才确定，他的视力确实恢复了。

这可比预想的还快啊，得快点告诉尼诺。

……不过他应该已经睡了吧，还是明天白天再说好了。

这样想着，心情不错的吉恩决定独自去天台外面吹会儿夜风，却在途径走廊时，听到盥洗室传来一阵沉重的喘息。

嗯？这家伙大半夜的在厕所里干什么呢，不会是吃坏肚子了吧。

想着这可能是个难得的捉弄友人的机会，他故意从盥洗室门前经过，打算坏心眼地问上一句，喂，手纸还够用吗——

本来应该是这样的展开。

然而透过那扇粗心地没有被阖紧的门，吉恩却看到尼诺背对着自己，一只手拄着墙壁，另一只手在身前有节奏地划动着。平日里一丝不苟的皮带松松垮垮地挂在胯部，露出尼诺紧实完美的腰线，还有股沟。

吉恩吞咽了一下。空气中弥漫了情欲的味道。作为一个健全的三十岁男性，他当然知道那意味着什么。但尼诺的味道与他不同，尼诺的……似乎更加厚重、成熟而且苦涩。

……不对，我在瞎想什么。

“吉恩？”

本来想假装什么都没看到地就这样溜走，但慌乱的脚步还是引起了尼诺的注意。

冷静，他还不知道我看得见了。

“啊，尼诺？你还没睡吗？”

吉恩压低了音量，好像这样就不会被对方发现自己的心虚。

“嗯——稍微，起来方便一下。”尼诺似乎也在竭力掩饰自己的尴尬，“你怎么了，要用厕所吗？我马上出来了。”

“不用了。我只是被热醒了，想洗个凉水脸而已。啊，我去厨房就行。”

“等、等一下。”

吉恩听到了冲水的声音。一下秒，尼诺已经跑了出来，拉住了他。

“我带你过去，今天收到的快递箱还堆在客厅里，你会被绊倒的。”

吉恩没有挪动脚步。不是不想走，而是没有办法前进一步。他现在唯一能注意到的事情，就是尼诺拉着他的手上，残留的余温。

“吉恩？”

“不然还是算了吧。”吉恩抓了一下头发，祈祷黑暗能让尼诺忽略他脸上的不自然，“想了一下，要是现在用凉水冲了脸，可能就彻底清醒再也睡不着了。”

尼诺不置可否地应了一声。

“还是送我回房间吧，尼诺，顺便帮我把窗户拉开一点。有劳了。”

 

结果那天晚上，吉恩还是难得的失眠了。

尼诺那家伙，平常也是这样自己解决吗？自己解决的时候，都在幻想些什么呢？还是说，会去抱女人呢？尼诺会选择什么样的女人，又是用怎样的眼神看她们的呢？

……

从未在意过的事，如今忽地变成了一个结，积郁在心头无法散去。

好想抽烟啊。

但是，尼诺应该还在客厅里。他醒着吗，还是睡了呢，完全无从得知。

无可奈何的吉恩，只能用被子将自己裹得严严实实，指望暂时的缺氧能让自己昏睡过去。

 

Day 3 午时

在太阳升起来之前，吉恩终于如愿睡着了。再次睁眼，是被萝塔的短信轰炸吵醒的。

看样子玩的很开心啊，嗯？这个海鲜炒饭看起来真好吃……

阖上手机时整好11点半。奇怪，今天尼诺居然没有叫我起床，是一早出门了吗？

不管怎样，吉恩都决定起来先给自己泡杯咖啡，然后久违地去天台上抽一根烟，或许两根。

然而穿过客厅时却发现，尼诺竟然在家：平躺在沙发上，头上扣着本书，睡得跟头冬眠的棕熊一样沉。

联想到昨晚见到的稀罕风景，吉恩左右为难了一会儿，但转念一想，放着友人不管而导致其着凉了的话，终归不太好。

……毯子，毯子，毯子。

当吉恩意识到时，自己的手已经悬在半空中了。男人凌乱的胡渣鬼使神差地攫取了他的注意，因为吉恩基本三天才会长出来长度明显的胡子，这或许说明尼诺的体毛比自己繁茂多了；然后是那块即便是跟屏幕上的硬派电影明星对比也毫不逊色的紧实腹肌，因不修边幅的睡姿暴露在外，仿佛在期待着看见的人去对它做点什么。

吉恩下意识地掀起衣角看了眼自己的小腹，一股嫉恨之情没来由地涌了上来，于是在尼诺肚子上轻戳了几下，后者闷哼着翻了个身，但丝毫没有要醒来的意思，即便脸上的书啪嗒掉到了地上。

……一定是累坏了吧。

这样想着，吉恩将目光倏地转移到茶几上，那台还活力四射地闪亮着的笔记本电脑上。

是为了工作熬了个通宵吗？好像是在剪辑之前拍摄的素材……嗯？

这时桌面上一个名为“多瓦公国戒烟指南”的文件夹引起了他的注意。有意思，尼诺会把这种东西保存在电脑里就有鬼了。好奇心驱使他将鼠标挪向了那个文件夹，却弹出了键入密码的请求。

吉恩没有考虑太长时间，只是凭直觉输入了自己的生日，该说是意想不到吗，竟然被系统通过了。

一组组按年份顺序罗列的照片塞满了屏幕，最早的一张甚至可以追溯到自己出生那年，而最近的是……昨天？不应该啊，尼诺不是早就不需要再为王室报告他跟萝塔的日常了吗？

但吉恩并没有因为这份困惑中断自己的探索。

诶，我睡觉时是有时会咧着嘴的吗？为什么连被污水溅一身的照片都要拍啊……吉恩悠然地浏览着这个80%内容都是由自己组成的文件夹，当注意到时，自己的嘴角已轻微地上扬了起来。

“唔嗯……痛痛痛痛。”

不好。

听见尼诺的呢喃，吉恩迅速将电脑显示窗关掉，鼠标复位至之前的位置，然后将目光锁定在方才因为尼诺的翻身而跌落在地的儿童读物上面。

“呜啊！”

“吉……吉恩？”

虽然有点丢脸，但是没办法，这么近的距离，只能假装被书本绊倒，摔到他身上了吧！

“尼诺？是你吗？原来你在家的吗？一点动静都没有，我还以为你早就出门了。”

“昨晚熬夜做了点东西……等等，现在什么时间了？”

吉恩一脸茫然地从友人身上爬起来，“我不可能会知道吧？”

“抱歉，问了个蠢问题……”尼诺低头瞄了眼自己的手表，几乎是惊叫了起来，“什么，都这个点了？！”

面对尼诺一连串的手忙脚乱与自我埋怨，吉恩只是静静看着，装作一副若无其事的样子，心里却有些愉快地想，原来这个人颓丧起来是这副模样啊，可比习惯了装酷的他有意思多了，看来假装依旧失明是个明智的选择。

“吉恩，要多吃一个蛋吗，这个点，也只能当作是brunch来做得丰盛一些了吧。”

做饭的样子虽然有些狼狈，但对煎蛋火候的坚持却依然没有半点放松。

“好。”

看着这样的尼诺，吉恩发现无法阻止自己那样去思考：以后能嫁给尼诺的，一定是个上辈子积攒了无数善德的女孩儿吧。还真叫人羡慕啊。

 

将马克杯里的牛奶一饮而尽后，吉恩还是决定说出那句酝酿半天的发言。

“尼诺，不如你晚上到我房间里来睡吧？感觉你在沙发上休息得不太好，白天还有工作吧？”

“哈？我可不要睡地板。”尼诺的表情，就好像吉恩在威胁他要把草莓放在巧克力蛋糕上。

“我可没说地板……”吉恩捋了下额前的刘海，“或者你去萝塔的房间休息也行啊，她不会介意的。”

“吉恩，女孩子的房间可不能随便进的。”

是吗，有这样的规定吗？

“好啊，那就这样定了吧，今晚开始睡我房间，一张床。”

“等……饶了我吧，吉恩，我不习惯跟人挤一张床的。”

“你只是害怕睡相太差被我嘲笑吧？还是嫌我家床太小？真是这样的话可太令人心寒了。”

啊苦恼了苦恼了，举着煎蛋锅一脸凝重的样子，真该拿相机拍下来。

“我说吉恩，你确定你这次脑子没被撞坏吗？”

吉恩也不再掩饰自己的笑意了，“嗯？没有吧。”

 

Day 4 复诊

“奇怪了，NMR的结果一切正常，视网膜看起来也没有问题……你最近还有感觉哪里不舒服吗？”

除了偶尔会觉得眼睛有点干涩，以及依然什么都看不见以外，没什么大不了的了——面对医生的问询，吉恩一本正经地胡说着。

“我给你开一瓶新的滴眼液吧，还有，别让他盯着光线强烈的地方看太久了，出门记得戴墨镜。”后半句显然是对尼诺说的。

 

关于为什么要继续假装失明，吉恩是这样说服自己的。

「总觉得在看不见的自己面前，尼诺要真实得多。」

总之不是我的问题。要怪只怪尼诺这家伙平时藏得太深了。关于自己，他几乎什么都知道；相比之下，自己对尼诺的了解从各种意义上说都是差一口气。想要借此机会多了解交往了十多年的朋友一点，也是人之常情吧？虽说这两天，甚至已经说服尼诺跟自己分享一张床休憩了，却也没有什么值得一提的新发现，尼诺比自己印象中的还要滴水不漏。

“回去的路上把晚饭买了吧，有什么特别想吃的么？”

“我想想……街角的超大披萨怎么样？听说他们出了新配方。”

一对挽着手的恋人从人群中匆忙穿过，充满既视感的对话却让吉恩不由自主地回头多看一眼。

“喂，吉恩！”

没想到尼诺瞬间紧张地拽住了他，“在马路上东张西望很危险啊。怎么，是听到熟人的声音了吗？”

“……不，我想是听错了。”

“啊？算了。摩托就停在对面，把手给我。说起来，晚上要吃什么？顺路买了吧。”

唔……这是怎么回事？为什么被攥住的掌心，突然变得好热？我可不记得尼诺的手还有这种离奇的发热功能啊。

不不不，两个大男人在马路上手牵着手果然还是有一点反常吧，我感到奇怪才是正常的吧？

可为什么尼诺就能这样泰然自若呢？

想到接下来的路途还要抱着尼诺的腰扬尘而去，吉恩突然感到一阵眩晕。

……唯独现在的表情，绝对不能让他看见啊。

 

Day 5 清晨

尼诺一边心不在焉地搅拌着杯中的咖啡，一边盯着眼前细嚼慢咽地品尝着方面包的男人。

最近吉恩变得很奇怪。

不是指他明明已经看得见，却依然假装看不见、意图欺瞒自己这件事，而是指他这几天的情绪波动变得过于明显了。原本有意隐藏的喜怒哀乐，现在只要稍加留意，就能轻易看破。如此，体察吉恩的心情就不再是尼诺一个人的特权了。而就算是尼诺，也看不透吉恩身上发生这种变化的原因。

“刚才收到短信，上头吩咐我出去跟新人对接一下工作，估计下午才会回来。作为补偿，晚上我亲自下厨，煎个牛排什么的，怎么样？”

“补偿？”

“对啊，昨晚不是说，今天要一起玩‘盲人摸象’嘛？反正你每天都在听那些无聊的有声书，早就厌倦了吧。”

“你这么一说，好像是有这么回事……不过肯定又是你趁我喝醉了时候提出来的吧。”

就像现在这样，也许不熟悉的人不会发现，但尼诺却看得一清二楚——吉恩的眉脚比平时上挑了几分，是有些不悦，却又觉得自己不应该为这种小事感到不悦的表情。

“说到底，盲人摸象这种游戏，不就意味着只有我一个人会被指挥来指示去吗？现在的我又不能指示你去找东西。”

“哈哈哈，抱歉，忘了这点是我不对。”

“太刻意了，尼诺。”

尼诺无奈地勾起了嘴角。虽然这也意味着吉恩要比以往更加坦率，更让人不愿意挪开视线了。

 

打开自己公寓的大门，尼诺一秒瘫倒在床上。

太晚了。虽然无法拒绝对方同睡一床的请求尼诺认定完全是自己的问题，但一时鬼迷心窍的恶果似乎比想象中还要难以消解。意识到这点时已经太晚了。

「一不小心就乐在其中了。」

曾经向吉恩说过这样的话，果然还是太过委婉了吗？还是太高看自己的自制力了？

没错，只要躺在吉恩的身旁，尼诺每晚都会因为压抑多年的欲念难以入眠，白天却不得不摆出一如往常的轻松姿态，将他们的相处模式限定在“损友”的单核韦恩图里。而在去吉家之前本就连续熬了几天夜，这样下去，就算是这副久经锻炼的身体，也难以撑到萝塔回来了吧。

——于是只好出此下策。今天有外勤不假，不过在那之前偷偷补两小时觉，也不算撒谎咯？

可是吉恩……

吉恩，吉恩，吉恩。

我到底该不该拆穿你那小小的恶作剧呢？

 

Day 6 00点27分

“呐，尼诺，睡着了吗？”

“想说夜话的话容我拒绝。别跟个青春期少年似的，虽说吉恩你根本没经历过那种时期吧。”怎么回事，今晚好像格外沉不住气？尼诺自己话音刚落就开始懊悔了。

“别这样，尼诺，跟我聊聊天吧，难得睡在一张床上了。”什么叫难得啊？这已经是第三天了吧，倒不如说这样的惩罚游戏到底什么时候才会结束？

“有个问题我一直想问来着——尼诺你一般多久会做一次呢？”

“……啥？”尼诺惊得一下子坐了起来，吉恩是个有分寸的人，即便是喝醉酒的时候，也从未扯到过这样直白的话题。

“就是那个啊，那个。我说你至于这么激动吗？”

……难道说那天晚上？不，这不可能的吧，怎么会那么快？

“如果，”尼诺低下头清了清嗓子，发现自己已经没有勇气去直视吉恩的眼睛了，“你现在需要解决一下，我可以出去。不如说刚好今晚我就睡客厅好了。”

“别试图转移话题。我只是想知道，尼诺平日里会刻意忍耐吗？大家都是成年男性了，偶尔交流一下这种事，也很正常吧？”

尼诺睁开眼，抓住吉恩装作无意遮挡在额前的手臂，

“这个玩笑一点都不好笑，吉恩。现在结束这个话题，我可以当你只是喝醉了，也可以假装不知道你早就能看见了……”

“啊？”

“事到如今还要装傻吗？前天晚上，你偷偷爬起来抽烟的事，我可看得一清二楚。吉恩你虽然很擅长隐藏自己的感情，但却是一个过于拙劣的演员啊。”

“诶……要这样说的话，”吉恩顿了一下，脸色倒是一如往常的平静，“尼诺又对自己在别人家里做那种事，有什么好解释的吗。”他甚至伸出手指了指自己的下半身，“那种事。”

最糟的情况——吉恩果然比我以为的还要更早复明了。尼诺认栽地扶住了额头。这怎么可能解释啊！难道要说，还不是因为你吗。

“在做那种事的时候，尼诺都在想些什么，不知道为什么，总是非常介意……”

——那是你关注的点太奇怪了吧！

“因为尼诺看起来沉溺其中的画面，在脑袋里一直挥之不去，都快留下心理阴影了，你不会还要跟我说，‘这跟我毫无关系’吧。”

如果是一周前的吉恩说出这样的话，尼诺一定会认为他吃错药了。但这几天眼见吉恩身上不断发生着微妙的变化，如果对方认定是自己造成的，那他也决然无法否定。

“行了……我承认，是我的错。说吧，你希望我怎么赔罪。把你家浴室从头到脚彻底清扫一遍吗，还是承包一年份的蜂熊泡芙，没问题，我照做就是了。”

“不是那样的。”吉恩向着尼诺靠得更近了一些，直到黏着的呼吸落在后者的后颈上。“我只是想提议尼诺试试，跟我一起互相抚慰对方。啊对，就像有一年夏天，我们在学校洗手间里意外闯见的一幕一样。我们也是……‘挚友’吧？对亲昵的男性友人而言，这不算什么难以启齿的要求吧。”

尼诺目瞪口呆地望着吉恩，感觉对方那双宝蓝色的眼眸从未像现在一样深不可测。这是什么新式的整人游戏？不，不对，吉恩的眼神看起来可不是说笑。但是为什么？为什么要提出这种无理的请求，自己又该怎么拒绝？

啊——感觉脑子要坏掉了。承认吧尼诺，这不是你一直以来都幻想着的展开吗。

“……先说好，最后那几杯酒可是你自己要求喝的。我可没有在里面加奇怪的东西。但是你确定不会后悔吗，我可不想事后又被你口诛笔伐，甚至关系破裂，说回不到过去什么的……”过高的音量让尼诺意识到，这些话他其实是说给自己听的，“虽然不想承认，但我还是很珍视你这个‘损友’的”。

“哎，这么婆婆妈妈的，就不怕被女人嫌弃吗，尼诺？”

男人扯出一抹苦笑，“我可唯独不想被你这么说啊。”

 

空气仿佛凝固了。

未加收敛的喘息，肉体摩擦的水声，如同绞缠在一起的肢体，难以分解。

不知什么时候开始，尼诺换成了半跪的姿势，栖伏在吉恩身上。右手被两人的体液包裹，变得越来越难以寻找刺激，却一刻也不愿停下来。

——不敢去看。不敢看他白皙的肌肤被自己肮脏的液体所沾染，不敢看他敏感的分身因自己粗犷的手技而兴致昂扬。本来还能注视着那双清冷的蓝色眼眸，那曾是唯一能让他保持理性的东西，却也在此刻因为沾染了情欲而令人发狂。

“哈啊……尼诺，我快要……”

“等等，吉恩，”尼诺将吉恩颤抖的手背从后者滚烫的脸颊上挪开，“让我……”

他吻了下去，明明做好了被吉恩狠咬一口的准备，却意外地接触到了温暖的舌尖，好意相迎，生涩地将他口中的空气劫掠过去。

“吉恩……？”

无法思考，身体越来越热，那之后不久，他们在尼诺的手里同时释放了出来。

 

Day 7 午后

“什么？这么快就要走了，不多呆一会儿吗？”

“嘛，今天本来就是约好一周一次必须得去编辑部的日子，反正要转交的东西也拿到了，我没理由多待了吧。”

“诶~我还想跟尼诺分享一下这次的见闻呢。”

尼诺摸了摸萝塔的脑袋，“先说给吉恩听吧，至于我，留到下次两人单独约会的时候再聊怎么样。”

虽然萝塔还在极力挽留，但尼诺去意已决。不如说，多亏萝塔的航班提前着陆了，不然他还真不知道要怎么捱过这剩下的半天。

“等下，尼诺，”在尼诺仓皇的右脚已经跨出大门之时，却被那个声音叫住了，

“我跟你一起出去，我想下楼抽根烟。”

 

这样尴尬的气氛，已经持续了三十个钟头有余了。在电梯里，吉恩还在不停地偷瞄尼诺，后者却始终表情严肃，视线停留在永远与自己不会交错的地方。

“喏。”

他也递给尼诺一只烟，后者犹豫了一下，最终还是接受了。这是个好兆头，说明尼诺虽然心有不快，但他们还有的聊，于是两人并肩走进了吸烟室。这个点大多数前厅工作人员都还在吃午饭没有回来。

“我说，你别憋着一副我把你侵犯了却不打算负责，委屈巴巴的样子啊。”找自己最熟悉的那一面墙靠住，吉恩扬起脑袋，试图吐出一个指环形的烟圈，但遗憾地失败了，第1477次。尼诺来到他身边。

“侵犯？非要用这个词的话，那也是我对你吧。”

“噗呼。”吉恩没忍住笑了起来，感觉自己好像已经有一段时日没这样放肆地笑出声了，“真没想到我们有一天会闲到就这个词来展开话题。不过这说不定是件好——”

“对不起。” 

等下，这人该不会是认真的吧？

“我越界了……”

“什么？”

“吻……那个吻。”尼诺看起来十分懊恼地揉了揉自己的头发，“本来应该只是普通的发泄行为，我却没忍住亲了你。”

说实话，在听到“发泄行为”这几个字时吉恩有点生气，不过苦恼的尼诺比平日有趣多了（甚至有些可爱），吉恩决定原谅他。

“我原谅你。”他于是说，“因为尼诺的吻技感觉不赖，至少我不讨厌，所以我原谅你。”

无视尼诺用一副难以置信的表情盯着自己，吉恩直接将话题转进了下一个阶段。“你曾经拒绝过萝塔的求婚对吧？虽然是十几年前的老黄历了，那时萝塔也年幼到根本不懂情爱之事。”

“我想是因为那个吧，身份和职责之类。但还有别的原因吗，如果今天的萝塔再对你说出那样的话，你还会拒绝吗？”

尼诺将烟屁股扔到地上踩灭之前叹了口气。

“我说你们兄妹，还真是无话不谈啊……”

“无可否认，但你又不是第一天认识我们了。那么，到底是怎样的呢？”

“你这样问……我根本不知道该从何说起。毕竟这个假设根本不成立，萝塔已经有雷尔了，他们会很幸福的。”

“那尼诺曾经喜欢过萝塔吗，过去是为了萝塔的幸福才放弃的吗？”

“不，吉恩，我从未——”

“那换做是我呢。如果向你提出这个问题的，是此刻的我呢？”

没有酒精的麻痹和勇气，吉恩清醒地知道自己是认真的。虽然有些急躁，甚至过于潦草，但他给了尼诺充足的时间来考虑问题的答案——即使是现在，吉恩也不确定自己是否能得到想听的答复。

所以他只能耐心地等着，等到尼诺的表情由惊讶转为平静，又渐渐地变得柔和。

尼诺感觉自己一时间丧失了语言能力。他在心底咒骂了几句，收起自己木讷的表情，又突然地揽过吉恩的脖子，用嘴唇和蛮力封住后者的呼吸。尼古丁的苦味在两人唇齿间蔓延，直到氧气耗尽，他们不得不分开。

尼诺抹了下嘴唇。“这个吻弥补不了我的蠢钝，或许还会被你认为是某种creepy pervert。不过，吉恩……

“这么多年我一直都爱着你，哪怕我没这个打算，但终我一生大概都只会爱你一人了。”

不知是否是呼吸不畅的缘故，吉恩的脸颊久违地泛红了。所以你这种情场老手的发言到底是从谁那学来的？他整理了一下呼吸，凑到尼诺耳边悄声说，

“嗯，我知道，这是有些难以开口。虽然我也是才意识到，我亦如此这般地爱着你。”

 

Fin


End file.
